


A Day Late and A Dollar Short

by Denyce



Category: CW RPS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris isn't dealing too well now that Jensen knows the truth and doesn't share his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG thank you to Sublimatedangel for the beta.  
> Note in category I listed other, atm I kinda consider this to be slash/gen.

"What? You gonna stay under there all day?"

Chris bit his lip and kept silent. A minute later, Dave responded to his silence by kicking his boots; seconds after that, he could hear Dave shuffle back from his own attempt to kick him in retaliation.

Dave banged against the truck's side, laughing. "Least I know you're alive. Now why don't you give it up and come on out? I'm not going anywhere till you do."

"Fuck off! Didn't invite you."

"Right... since when do I need an invite? Now stop the sulking and get your ass up here."

At first Chris wouldn't move. Then slowly he rolled out from under the truck.

Blinded, he squinted against the sun's glare only to adjust and find himself staring directly at Dave's hand. Seconds passed as he hesitated, gazing angrily at the hand that was thrust into his face. He was pissed off enough that he wanted to flat out ignore the gesture, but he knew Dave well enough that it'd only make him dig his heels in deeper. Decision made, Chris clasped his hand into Dave's, allowing Dave to pull him up. Thinking fast, Chris knew the trick was to quickly side step away once he was up—it didn't work. Before Chris was even steady on his feet, Dave stretched his arm out over his shoulders and pulled him in close. Dave guided him over to the cooler, offering what he'd guess was meant to be a comforting squeeze before he actually let go. It was Dave's way of emphasizing that he wasn't going anywhere until they talked.

Bending down, he pulled out a couple of cold beers and offered one to Chris. Neither spoke as they opened them and each took a few swallows.

Quietly Dave asked, "Better?"

Though some of his anger had started to ebb away, he could only grunt and reply offhandedly, "Fuck you."

"Yeah, we tried that once, remember? Didn't work so well."

Chris turned and glared, then sighed. "Alright, why are you here?"

"You got people worried."

Shoulders slumped, Chris glanced away, thinking of the number of calls and emails he had left unanswered. "No need to be, as you can see. I'm fine." He nearly flinched when Dave snorted.

"Yeah, I can see. Let me tell you, son, you're doing a piss poor job of being fine."

Immediately Chris twisted around and raised an eyebrow. It wasn't at Dave's reprimand but at the reference of 'son.' It was one of his colloquialisms, and hearing it thrown back at him from Dave of all people was a bit strange.

Dave seemed to get the message. "Don't try to sidetrack, I've known you too long." He barely paused before saying, "Point is you're not hiding a damn thing. I didn't get just one call you know. More like a half a dozen."

Straightening up, Chris couldn't stop his defensive reaction. "Not hiding. I'm here, at home. Just taking a sabbatical. Everyone else can go fuck themselves!"

"Sabbatical? Shit, you really want me to tell that to Steve? Riley? Okay, Chad I have no problem with. But fuck, even I can't fucking ignore it when one of my least favorite people in the industry calls me acting all concerned over your ass, and adding insult to injury—he's fucking right!"

Chris shook his head. "What? I don't really even know the asshole, why the fuck…"

"Yeah, that's the point. When it's even obvious to fucking Murray, how long do you think it's gonna be before it's plastered over every other rag out there, huh?"

Defensively, he ground out, "I don't give a fuck!"

"That right? Nice to hear—not sure I actually believe you, but nice."

Between clenched teeth, Chris asked, "We done?" His muscles tightened in anticipation, waiting for the other shoe to drop; he was sure that Dave was just getting started and ready to pounce.

Instead he heard a frustrated, unmistakable sigh followed by, "Chris..."

Long minutes passed where nothing happened; neither said a word. There was only the light shuffle of bodies as they leaned up against his truck to wait each other out.

Against the dense quiet, he could actually hear Dave swallow before speaking, and his voice was soft, the tone serious. "You should tell him. Tell him how you feel. This…"

Chris didn't need Dave to finish that sentence as he was already filling in the blanks, answering questions Dave didn't have to ask, shouldn't know about. It had become routine, almost cliché in the last ten years to berate himself over his actions - and inactions - regarding Jensen: all the times where he'd held back, watching, not willing to put himself out there. In regards to Jensen he'd been a coward.

Though the first few years, he'd never let himself believe that what he was feeling was anything more than a physical infatuation. Nothing his right hand couldn't handle. Maybe if he hadn't already learned his lesson with Dave, it would have been different; it was hard to say. As it was, he clung to denial as long as he could, not ready to put himself out there again.

Everything had changed as they'd gotten closer, become friends. By that time it was a line that he couldn't cross.

He had lost his ability to say or do anything about his growing attraction, the gap widening with each year until they were best buds. It had been bad enough that he'd almost fucked things up permanently with Dave when they'd crossed that line. With Jensen, he had refused to take that chance, feared that his luck wouldn't hold twice.

Once he'd consciously made that decision, he'd thought he had moved on. Jensen'd had no idea, and Chris had been determined to keep it that way. Everything had been good because they'd remained close.

He didn't even know he had a problem until Jensen started to see Danneel.

Originally they had all met Danneel just before filming Clownana. Thinking back, he tried to recall if they were into each other back then. He did remember them flirting, but Danneel was like that, a natural flirt, and Jensen was always one to respond. But if there was any potential back then, it hadn't mattered because Riley had won her heart; enough so that they'd stayed together for four years.

It wasn't until after her break-up with Riley that she and Jensen got together. It had been easy to be pissed at Jensen for breaking the unspoken guy rule—to not date your friend's ex. It had been a good excuse at first.

And Jensen hadn't put up any flak about it, just the opposite. He'd been upfront to Riley; had let him know that he had feelings toward Danneel beyond just friends, and that he wasn't going to wait or ask for Riley's permission. He'd known Jensen was letting Riley know out of respect, not because they were bosom buddies. That hadn't changed Chris' reaction.

He'd been pissed and had reacted harshly. He hadn't even known when he'd crossed the line. He'd just kept creating more of a mess, had acted like Danneel was his ex, not Riley's. When Riley had forgiven them, no longer caring one way or the other, it had just made him angrier.

No one had understood, and the funny part was that he hadn't either, at least not then. In the last six months he had thrown himself into work, touring and basically avoiding everyone—at least anyone who would have knocked some sense into him. It hadn't been until after one too many mornings of worshiping the porcelain god followed with a hangover that he'd finally started to face a few facts.

He was jealous.

Jealous that Jensen had crossed that line of friendship, the same line Chris himself had held sacred. For the last four years, Jensen and Danneel had just been friends. Now they were more, they were dating... and not just fucking around, either, it was a relationship. The whole thing was fucking with his head.

One night, he'd been a half a bottle of Jack in, but even being drunk off his ass wouldn't have excused the most juvenile thing he'd done to date: drunk dialing Jensen.

He'd like to erase the memory. Instead he was entirely too masochistic, internally hitting replay on the highlights, making himself sick with it. The worst part hadn't been his slurred confession, or that Jensen was sober and wide-awake, but that he hadn't been surprised—that if nothing else, he had already suspected how Chris felt. Then Jensen had gone on and implied that Chris wasn't ready.

Chris still wasn't sure if that was supposed to mean that he hadn't been ready for a relationship or ready to come out.

In retrospect, it didn't matter. Both were true. Maybe that should have made it easier, but it didn't.

He felt Dave's shoulder nudge. He really wasn't ready to talk, at least not while he was this sober, but Dave deserved something. He already knew more than anyone else.

Finishing off his beer, Chris inhaled and then exhaled, trying to steady his nerves. "I did." He straightened, suddenly needing something harder than a beer. Without looking, he moved toward the house, just focusing on putting one foot in front of the other.

Dave's hand reached out to halt him, his hand squeezing in comfort. Chris' voice hitched answering his silent question, "Didn't matter, but he knows." Brushing Dave's hand free, he added, "Need a shot. You?"

He didn't turn around or wait for Dave to answer as he headed toward the house. He didn't have to in order to know that Dave was going to follow. Tonight he'd get drunk, again. Rant, rave, trash the house, maybe even cry, then pay tribute to the porcelain god and sport a hell of a hangover tomorrow—but at least this time he wouldn't be alone.

 

FiN~


	2. A Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave helps (pushes) Chris into taking a step in the right direction.

Angry and defensive, Chris stopped and spat out, “You think I’m weak, a fucking pussy?”

Pissed, Chris’s thumb hovered over 'disconnect' on his cell... waiting, ready for any excuse to hang up. The connection was clear enough that he could hear Dave’s frustrated sigh, could almost see him rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. “No, that's not what I said... don't put your words in my mouth. You’re the one who thinks you're weak, and you're reacting based on that. Believe it or not, I think you’re wrong.”

Closing his eyes, his thumb settled more firmly over the button; he only had to add a bit more pressure to disconnect. He didn’t know how, but Dave’s next words confirmed that he somehow gave himself away. Either that or Dave was psychic.

“Don’t you dare hang up! You’re doing it again, just running scared. Just stay with…”

Chris didn't bother listening to the rest, his thumb pressing down then quickly flipping his cell closed. Almost immediately it started ringing. He didn’t have to see the display to know it was Dave calling him back. At the fourth ring it stopped, then started again. Fucker wasn’t going to allow it to go to voice mail. It would be so easy if he could just shut it off or put the ringer on mute, just ignore the fucker’s calls. Fact was he couldn’t shut it off, and Dave knew that. He had too many other commitments - business people that would call him. People he couldn’t put off. Putting it on mute wouldn’t work either, as he’d still have to check the caller ID each time, and would still know each time Dave called.

He stood rigid, pissed enough that he wanted to hit something. Hit Dave if the sonofabitch was here, knowing in his gut that his friend wouldn’t give up, he’d keep calling. Fucker.

After the fourth cycle of Dave ringing, hanging up and calling again, Chris finally picked up.

Neither said anything for a while. Then Dave asked, “Are you done?”

Jaw clenched to keep from grinding his teeth, he took a deep breath through his nose, and nodded before replying, “I don’t think I can, not by myself.”

“You don’t need me holding your hand.”

He swallowed hard. “Yeah I do. It’s been five months…”

“If I could. I’d be there. But trust me... if he didn’t want things to work out, or was too freaked out, he’d never have invited you. He’s still your friend; he wants you in his life. Besides, it’s not like you’ll be alone, everyone else is gonna be there. I don’t know, if you need to, call Hodge. He’s in town right? See if he’s available.”

Chris choked. “What, as a date?”

Dave chuckled, “Fine, if that works for you, but I was thinking more along the lines of as a friend. You know, for support. I mean they worked together, so it wouldn’t be strange, right?”

Distractedly Chris nodded, then nervously stated before he trailed off into silence, “Yeah, yeah, yeah…”

“Chris, you’re gonna be fine. We worked things out, and it’ll happen with you and Jensen. You just gotta meet him half way.”

Chris’s lips rolled into a thin line and pressed tight, his face solemn. He couldn’t deny it, he was scared as hell that he had fucked things up beyond the point of fixing them. Dave interrupted, “Listen I gotta get going, but I’m here. Call me, ok?”

Silence followed.

“Chris?”

“Yeah, I’m still here.”

“It’ll be fine. If you don’t call me, I’ll call you, ok?”

With a heavy sigh, Chris agreed and hung up. Without analyzing it, he scrolled through his address book until he found Aldis’ number and pushed send. Relieved, Chris smiled when Aldis picked up on the second ring. Then breathed a silent thanks, that he was free and more than willing to join him.

*~*~*~

Thankfully they took separate cars, Aldis following behind him so they could arrive together while still allowing him to leave at any time.

Once they parked, a nervous Chris couldn’t help but glance at his watch, again calculating exactly how long he’d have to put in.

Built up anticipation and anxiety had his heart beating double time, jittering butterflies battling in his gut worse than they ever had with Dave, or for that matter, even back when he had to apologize in front of the entire class, back in fourth grade, in gym glass when he'd de-pantsed Jamie Kastle.

Nerves aside, in the end, Jen made it easier then he expected. Not that it stopped Jensen from grabbing him, pulling him into a tight hug, before he pulled back and proceeded with congratulatory backslapping until he just left one arm there draped over his shoulder in a half hug. Without missing a beat, Jen turned and greeted Aldis cordially. Though Jen still didn’t pull his arm away, but kept him anchored, holding Chris in place as if he feared Chris would bolt any second.

It was true and probably a good thing Jen had a good grip on him, because he was internally fighting a battle on whether to run or not that he silently started to count. And maybe it wasn’t as awkward to everyone else - to Aldis, that it was just him, that he was being overly conscious. By the time he reached thirty, he was breathing more evenly and started to relax. Enough that Jen finally let go. Neither took notice of his silence, filling in the blanks Jen and Aldis’ talked about Supernatural and the hate mail Aldis received for killing Sam. Naturally things turned from Supernatural to Leverage. With Jen nearly bouncing on his toes, giddy, he continued smiling like an idiot, going on about Leverage’s success.

He only paused when Danneel eased her way through their small circle. She smiled and hesitantly waited. It took him three seconds before he broke into a smile, and leaned in offering a hug and hello. Like Jen she hugged him tightly, wordlessly telling him that everything was good.

Pulling back he ducked his head, and caught Jen pulling Danneel into his side. Thirty seconds later they were being interrupted as more guests arrived. He had sidestepped out of the way in order to allow more people coming in from behind him.

He didn’t bother looking around at their new digs. Instead instinctively he made his way outside to the patio. Immediately spotting large tubs of ice filled to the rim with various brands of cold beer. Grabbing one he twisted the cap and took a long swallow. His heart slowing, beating easier now that he was actually here. Grabbing a second beer he scanned the yard, and he made his way away toward an area away from the bar that he predicted would be less crowded where he could observe in plain sight.

And he did just that as more people came filling the patio area, and crowding the bar. Though Dave wasn’t here, it didn’t stop him from standing a bit taller. Acknowledging at least to himself that this time he followed through and showed up. Leaning against the wall, hidden in the shadows of shade, he tracked his hosts, his eyes barely leaving Jen and Danneel. Honestly he was happy for them, for Jensen. Could see that Danneel made him happy, that Jensen smiled more, the light that reached his eyes, his soul.

He’d be lying if he said it didn’t hurt that part of him still felt empty, alone. He wanted to believe what Dave kept telling him, to give it time that’d it work its way out.

Though that was part of his newest problem… being overly conscious that he kept setting himself up, falling hard - one, for guys, - two, for guys who weren’t interested. For months he had replayed Jensen’s words that, he wasn’t ready. First time he really heard it; he was drunk and drowning in self-pity. Afterwards he didn’t know if Jen had meant he wasn’t ready to be out, or be in a real relationship—it didn’t matter bottom line was Jensen only loved him as a friend. Why it hurt more with Jensen than it did with Dave, he still didn’t know, but those words not being ready, torn at him.

Suddenly Jensen was at his side and nudged his shoulder, clicking their beers together in greeting. His voice low, like he didn’t want to be overheard, he quietly spoke, “I’m really glad you came.”

He wanted to say something, but could only nod.

Jen was standing so close that he heard Jen’s slight gasp, and swallow before Jen seriously asked, “We good?” The question was simple, but spoke volumes beyond the actual words

Chris smiled then turned, looking up. He held Jensen’s gaze, and for once in a long time he didn’t hide anything from Jensen. They stood there for several long moments, and then he nodded before he glanced back toward the mingling crowd. Simply stating the truth. “Yeah.”

From out of the corner of his eye he could see Jensen nodding a small smile spreading across his lips, “Good.”

A loud squeal erupted followed by laughter had both of them turning toward the sound, in time to see Danneel practically draped over Jared, her hands exploring, nearly groping obscenely over his biceps. He only leaned in allowing her better access as he overtly flexed for her. Everyone roared at their antics. Someone yelled out that Jared was stealing Danneel. More laughter and cheers ensued as Jared picked her up cradling as if he was going to carry her away. She in turn settled in and made herself comfortable within his arms, hands continually feeling Jared up, with a breathy leer stated she had no problem with that.

Jensen started to move, his attention focused on Danneel and Jared. Before leaving Chris’ss side his hand reached out and patted Chris’s chest that moved up to his shoulder squeezing, a gesture of camaraderie and friendship before pulling away. “Hey gargantuan hands off my woman…”

Laughter and whips were called out back and forth, Chris just stood there, smiling. Feeling slightly lightheaded from Jen’s easy acceptance. The knots in his chest loosened, and he was breathing easier, for the first time he was actually starting to believe that Dave was right: things were going work themselves out.

Smiling, as he watched the scene before him unfold as Jensen rescued Danneel from Jared. Laughter rang out when they were knocked off balance and the three of them landed on the ground cushioned by Jared. Chris chuckled along with everyone else, and watched as Jensen claimed Danneel in a long open mouth kiss amid cheers.

Ignoring the small ping of his heart, he took a long pull of his beer. It took him a minute before he even realized he had company. Turning he was startled to find it was Chad Murray. Seeing him reminds him that it was Murray that had called Dave. It had been his call that had motivated Dave to fly out more than anyone else.

He wasn’t completely surprised to find Murray here, half of CW was here. That and he knew Chad was still really good friends with Jared. Was how Chris originally met him a few years ago, and though he knew and liked Jared, and would consider Jared a friend. That extension only existed because of Jensen and the amount of time they spent together. But he wouldn’t say that about Murray, they were only mere acquaintances. In fact, he didn’t think Jensen was or ever considered Murray an actual friend, at least not without Jared there.

He wasn’t even sure how long he continued staring before Murray interrupted his thoughts, “So they’re better? You worked things out?” He lifted his beer toward the crowd still surrounding the happy couple.

He started to nod then stopped himself. Wanting to tell Chad to go fuck off because really it was none of his fucking business. But then he remembered for some reason, Chad had made it his business. It was weird, Chad didn’t know him, wasn’t really friends with Jensen, why the hell did he care? It didn’t make sense.

Another cheer went up; that when he glanced over to see what was going on. He lost most of it, but caught the end result of Steve’s arms and legs clenched tightly around Jared’s torso. Each hamming it up, trying to out do the other.

By the time Chris turned back, Chad was gone. He didn’t get a chance to do more then wonder, why? Before Aldis was there pulling him forward and into the frey just as shots were being poured.


	3. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris untangles and works through his unrequited love for Jensen, and quickly discovers his friends are keepers as Dave and other friends are there for him - including Jensen. Then Chris discovers he has the support and interest from someone he didn’t even know he had as a friend.

Twisting under the covers, refusing to get up, under his breath Chris cursed his phone, _shut the fuck up!!_ After the umpteenth ring he flung a pillow in the direction toward the phone on the other side of the room, growling at the unknown caller, _go away_ as he rolled back over onto his stomach. Blindly he reached out for another pillow, burrowing his head under it to cut away the sound. A few minutes later the phone actually stopped ringing. Relieved by the silence, Chris started to relax and turned to his side. Partially spread out sinking deeper into the blanketed cocoon warmth around him, intending to sleep; welcoming the peace to quiet his pounding headache.

Suddenly a brisk knock invaded his quiet, and the door to his bedroom was swung open as Dave’s overly cheerful voice rang out, “Rise and shine, Sweetheart.”

Dave moved closer to the bed, Chris could hear him shifting things to put something down on the nightstand then snagged the pillow from his head as he moved away.

Without turning or opening his eyes, “Bastard! And if I shoot your ass?” He heard Dave’s chuckle as he moved about the room. Could hear his curtains being pulled; even with his eyes closed Chris could feel the brightness, the rays of the morning sun. “Gonna shoot me with your finger?”

He tried to sound nasty and threatening as he barked as loud as he dared through the pounding that started doing double time within his skull. “Trespassing, entering a man’s home—his bedroom, waking him before his hangover is gone; a crime easily justified.” What came out was a low whining whisper. Slowly he pried one eye open, only to immediately shut it against the blinding brightness of the day, then dragged the blankets up and over his head as he tried to figure out why Dave was here then immediately gave up—too taxing to think with a hangover. Instead he whined just loud enough to be heard through the blankets. “Could have a gun.”

Dave moved closer to the bed, “Yeah, except I know you and Eliot share the same hatred for guns.” could hear him doing something with whatever he left on the nightstand. Then felt a sudden swat to his ass, “Come on get up.” A second later using the tactic of surprise against him, Chris lost his hold on the sheets. With a firmer grip, Dave threw the blankets back leaving him exposed to the brightness of the day. Any hopes he had of lounging curled up sleeping through his hangover, were gone.

Pissed, Chris turner over and slowly sat up rubbing his eyes trying to block out the sun. Quietly not to aggravate his headache further, Chris demanded, “Mind telling what the fuck, before I pound your ass into the ground?”

Then it stuck him, Dave was actually here. It had only been yesterday, last night that Dave supposedly couldn’t make it to Jensen’s because he was out of town and wasn’t due back until next week.

“Here, don’t strain yourself.” Dave handed him a cup of coffee. Immediately he brought it closer, until the robust aroma hit his system. Automatically he leaned forward and took a tentative sip. Black, three sugars, pleased he took another healthier sip allowing the hot liquid to soothe his tired throat, and clear his sleep logged brain. Then took another.

Though he was a bit more awake, his temper still simmered to a boil. “Now, what the _fuck_, are you doing here? And explain to me, why I shouldn’t take my keys back?”

“What no thanks?”

Chris threw him a menacing glare. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Dave just stood there waiting his head cocked to the side. A look he had perfected back in the early days on Buffy—the on slot of brooding.

Caving, Chris rolled his eyes, and gestured with tip up to his coffee. “Fine. Thank you. Now explain asshole.”

Dave grinned, “Didn’t realize you where such a touchy prim-a-donna.”

“Start talking, before I bodily throw you out! That’s a promise not a threat.”

Sighing Dave gave in. “Yeah well, I wasn’t the big draw, Emily was. She has the flu and had to cancel at the last minute.”

“Huh, so they cancelled you? That’s got to hurt.”

Dave shrugged, “Wasn’t my fan base.” and moved to sip his coffee, then paused midway, glaring. “Oh that was good, real good distraction…” Grinning he nodded, “almost had me, and here I was beginning to think you were too hung over.”

Chris opened his mouth about to protest, but Dave shook his head and chuckled. Dismissing Chris protest with an exaggerated wave of his finger back and forth. “Forget it; trying to distract me isn’t going to work.” His grin infectious, “Now spill?”

Chris blew on his coffee, declaring. “You know you’re a real insufferable prick.”

Proudly Dave wagged his eyebrows as he waited.

Chris sighed in defeat. “Fine. It went just fine. You were right, if you would have called....”

Dave’s eyes narrowed as he glared at him, a silent, _you think!_ was clearly expressed.

“Oh yeah,” Chris sheepishly admitted, remembering he didn’t answer. Then smiled and shrugged. “Could of called, Aldis, or hey your buddy Chad.” Chris couldn’t stop his voice from dripping with sarcasm when he said Chad’s name.

Bitterly Dave responded, “I did call. Right after Chad called and left me a message - _**again**_.”

_“What?”_

“You heard me. So you want to tell what the _hell_ is up with your _buddy Chad_? Cause I gotta tell you, getting messages from him…” Dave suddenly clamped his lips together stopping whatever he was going to say. Then hung his head before glancing up, looking distressed, “You’re not starting something with him are you…” he sighed and didn’t finish then chuckled answering his own question before Chris could respond. “No, no you wouldn’t do that, right.”He waved off an answer, “I know I’m probably not being fair since I don’t really know, know the guy, but I can’t dismiss everything I’ve heard” he shrugged his shoulders, then continued and started to pace as he did. “You know from reliable sources, too. I mean even if only half were true, you’re just better off not getting involved. Besides he’s not exactly your type right?”

Chris was sitting there with his back against the head board. It was damn too early in the morning with a hangover to clearly follow Dave’s train of thought, but one thing stuck out clearly, Dave was talking about Chad _fucking_ Murray, again! Why and how the fuck does he have Dave’s number- the better question, and still unanswered is why the hell is Chad getting into Chris’s business.

“… I look nothing like Murray, then again Jenny looks nothing like me either… tell me it’s not like, that he’s just being a friend – that you two are only friends?”

Chris blinked confused over Dave’s agitation.

Dave’s hand reached out and tugged on toe. “Hey, you with me?”

Chris jerked his foot away then distractingly asked, “He called you?”

“Yeah I just said so, weren’t you listening?”

Chris blurted out, “Why the _fuck_….”

Jeremy reprimanded, as he walked in. “Language, gentlemen language! Innocence of youth approaches.”

Dave looked up and smiled as he saw Jaden up on Jeremy’s shoulders. “Jaden, Jeremy, thought I told you two to wait for me downstairs?”

Jeremy gripped Jaden, and started to lift Jaden up and over his head, letting him drop at the foot of the bed. Jaden started bouncing when he landed as Jeremy responded. “Yeah and we thought you two would be coming downstairs.”

Chris openly smiled at his number one fan, and then held out his coffee. Taking the unspoken hint, Dave grabbed it from him and put it down on nightstand.

Jaden jumped and bounced toward him, squealing in delight, “Eliot!”

“Hey little man, didn’t know you were here.” As he held up his fists, shadow boxing with Jaden who followed darted and bob jab for jab.

“Dad made us stay downstairs said he didn’t know if you were alone.” Chris raised an eyebrow as he glanced toward his friend.

“That wasn’t exactly for your ears; and don’t think we’re not going have to have a talk about you eavesdropping.”

Chris didn’t give Jaden away as he barely held his laughter when Jaden rolled his eyes, an action that made him look exactly like his father.

Jeremy interrupted as he announced patting his stomach, “I’m starved.” and nodded to Chris, “You know if you’d actually get out of bed, we could go downstairs.” He inclined his head toward Dave, “You know he promised me lunch.”

Obviously exasperated, Dave offered, “Fine, I’ll fix you lunch…”

All three interrupted in unison, and answered, “No!” and watched as Dave turned a steady stare at each of them then pointedly at Jaden. Going for overkill Dave placed a hand over his chest, and staggered back as if he was physically wounded by their response. No one was baited as each of them had the misfortune of eating something from Dave’s skills as a cook, or _lack_ of skills.

Chris shifted as he got out of bed. “Go ahead I’ll meet you downstairs, I’m sure we can scrounge up something to eat.”

Jeremy nodded, “Come on kiddo, let’s go raid the refrigerator.”

Jaden scooted off the bed and as he passed Jeremy, hit him on the arm, yelling, _you’re it_ then raced out the door. Jeremy stood there for all of two seconds before he was yelling back racing after Jaden.

Chris and Dave stood there chuckling, then Chris moved toward the bathroom, “Just let me splash some water on my face and I’ll be down.”

Nodding, Dave moved toward the door. Chris called after him. “Hey, you saved Murray’s number right?”

In mid-step Dave jerked to a stop, his face falling, and he silently nodded. The corners of Chris’s mouth lifted as he stared at Dave’s expression.

Startled, Dave’s eyes widened, “Wait a minute, you didn’t answer me before, you’re not?” nervously adding, _Are you_?”

Chris only widened his grin and refused to answer, as he turned away, basically dismissing Dave. “I’ll see you downstairs.” He could hear Dave’s mumblings even as he made his way down the stairs. Chuckling to himself, Chris thoroughly enjoyed turning the screws, fucking with Dave’s head. Though none of that change the fact Chris needed wanted to know why Chad _fucking_ Murray was suddenly so interested in him. One way or another, Chris was determined to find out.


End file.
